Pleasure to Kill
by vileriot
Summary: Naruto lives as a tool of destruction and needs little time to come to terms with the truth of his origin. However, will the humans let Naruto live freely even when he pledges not to defect in return for safe harbor?


**Pleasure to Kill**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_Chapter 1_

That feeling deep in Naruto's gut suddenly became an intense inferno of pressure that spread through his entire body. The effect of his former teacher calling him out as the demon fox of nine tails suddenly let forth a storm of thought patterns pertaining to his life up until this point. The force of the flame inside him came to a peak when adrenaline flooded his body.

When his teacher Iruka stepped in to save him, he didn't forget that feeling. He ran, but in truth it was not for salvation for he needed time to think. Naruto might have acted like a fool, but that was a farce to give him protection from himself. Now with this feeling stronger than ever, and the sudden revelation of what he was, there was a sudden need to collect his person. That was why he fled, but not for much longer.

When Iruka and Mizuki caught up with each other and faced off, Iruka made a revelation of his own. Some part of Naruto's consciousness desperately wanted to believe his words, but the feeling of horror in his mind would not be deprived at this point. However, neither part necessarily wanted Iruka to perish, so the boy did not hesitate to step in. After Mizuki was laid to waste, and Iruka promoted him, the night could really begin. Naruto declined Iruka's offer for a late dinner (much to his surprise), because in Naruto's case there was a significant need for personal reflection. Iruka, instinctively knowing this fact, left Naruto to his thoughts, silently hoping that Naruto did not take Mizuki's lies to heart. If only they were lies.

Naruto made sure that Iruka left before he stopped smiling. Instead of acting as many would suspect from the boy, he scowled and started walking home. There was something off about this story, and this was not the first time Naruto suspected a conspiracy regarding his person. Although he could never prove it, everything about his origin seemed wrong.

_If I really was human, where did I grow up?_ That was not the first time Naruto asked that question. Five years ago, when he was but seven years old, Naruto woke up in a solid concrete room beneath the hospital inside the ANBU reserve building. He did not remember who he was or where he came from. In fact, Naruto did not remember anything before that moment. Even if the Hokage told him that he had been suffering from amnesia, five years have passed and he still has not regained a single memory.

Now the fox that attacked Konoha was supposedly sealed inside of him, and maybe that was in fact true. After all, Naruto had felt that distinct pressure through his body on numerous occasions, especially on nights with a full moon. If Naruto had to say something about the feeling, he could only come up with the fact that it felt "evil". If that feeling was the fox, then the situation could probably be explained rather simply. The fox was sealed within him, which is why the villagers don't like him, and something they did caused him to lose his memory. The reason he has not regained his memories, and likely never will regain them, was just his mind trying to lock the pain away, which resulted in that feeling of evil in the back of his mind.

Yes, Naruto paid attention in psychology class, will wonders ever cease?

When Naruto reached his apartment and lied down on his bed, Naruto thought back onto just what he did. The gravity of learning a forbidden technique and beating a chuunin level traitor caused pride to well up within him.

There was more than just a feeling of pride however. Naruto pushed the thought to the side when he was beating Mizuki; however there was a strange feeling that grabbed Naruto's mind as he gazed at Mizuki's fallen form. The feeling of hunger that suddenly surged through Naruto's body made the boy growl out as an alpha wolf would over a carcass to the other pack members. Naruto had been staking his claim to the life of Mizuki as food.

Naruto shook his head violently. Those thoughts might not have been as disgusting as they should have been, but the feeling of evil suddenly got much stronger as he walked down that thought trail. Thinking of food might have been bad for another reason, as Naruto suddenly grabbed his belly when his stomach growled. Cursing, Naruto stood up and walked to the kitchen, wondering why he suddenly started to eat so much. Food nowadays would hardly go as far as it used to. The Hokage told him it was just puberty, but Naruto was not as sure as his food intake had increased almost five fold. Considering that his weight was staying the same, and the fact that the food he ate was ridiculously high in calories, his eating habits might quite literally eat him out of house and home.

After eating and cleaning up for the night, Naruto striped to his boxers and went to sleep. However, in his dreams he was haunted by unseen terrors that defined dread. Sightless and deaf, Naruto would run and attempt to avoid death from thousands of possible fatalities from numerous demons and monsters. Naruto never liked sleeping because of this, and luckily as he grew older it appeared as if he needed less and less of it.

The weeks that followed were and were not productive. Naruto met his shinobi team, consisting of Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and his new teacher Hatake Kakashi. Their relationship was turbulent at best since none of them seemed to be able to get along with each other. When Kakashi tested them, they only passed by the skin of their teeth for example. Even in the simple missions the dysfunctional team couldn't last but a few minutes before everything degenerated into a conflict.

As such, Naruto started to become more introverted. The Hokage and Iruka were especially worried as Naruto stopped wearing his orange jumpsuit and started working with a simple black shirt and camouflage shorts. Even his normally uninvolved team was starting to take notice, but still thought nothing of it. As such, Naruto's progression continued down a path that the Hokage especially seemed morbidly afraid of. However the old man couldn't simply up and change the situation for it would clearly cause more harm at this point.

Still, Naruto sensed his fear, and knew that the old man was hiding something. Soon the problem would escalate as the remaining two members of team seven wanted a better ranking mission. The Hokage was against it, considering Naruto's current state. Kakashi seemed to understand the Hokage's position, but was not nearly as worried about Naruto's state of mind. Clearly, Kakashi was not well briefed on the fragile subject of Naruto's origins.

The Uchiha was persistent however, and team seven was awarded a c rank mission in the end. Since the task was to escort a builder back to his home country and stay with him until a bridge to the mainland was complete, the Hokage thought it was safe enough for Naruto to go on without risking the truth. Oh Irony you cruel bitch!

With introductions out of the way, Tazuna and team seven set out for the country of the wave (not to be mistaken for any other countries bordering the sea, because wave's waves are _clearly_ different enough to name their country after them). After some annoying chit-chat from Sakura, the situation of the task changed as two ninja emerged from a puddle of water and ripped Kakashi to pieces.

When Kakashi fell, Naruto felt the feeling return. The hunger now fully accompanied the feeling, and Naruto finally could tell that they were connected. When he looked into the enemies' eyes he felt the pull momentarily lapse into his conscious mind. What happened? Well Naruto only knew the aftermath of what happened.

When Naruto regained his composure, he heard the screams. Sakura's yell died down as Naruto looked over to see her so visibly shaken. Tazuna however seemed to have passed out with a stain around his nether regions. Even Sasuke held a look of unrepressed fear as he looked on at Naruto's grizzly scene. Kakashi, who obviously wasn't killed, didn't seem afraid, but his visible eye didn't hide his shock at what Naruto had done.

Naruto blinked, because honestly he didn't know what happened. However as he relaxed his hands he suddenly realized that he had been holding something, and it fell to the ground with a splat in addition to something warm trickling against his skin. That was when Naruto looked down, and froze in freight when he realized that it was he who had done the job.

If there was any piece left, you wouldn't be able to necessarily tell it was part of a human. Gore and blood was spread in a neat circle fifty feet in diameter with Naruto as the center. The ninja's claws, headbands, and clothes were strewn about with their flesh in tatters. However the real testament to the power that had been demonstrated were the claws for they had been _bent and shredded_. Naruto also felt something trickling down his chin and something in his mouth. To Naruto's own horror, he had been _eating them_.

Part of him really was proud of what he had done, but the other part was a twelve year old boy, and that boy had control of his body right now. Naturally, Naruto proceeded to regurgitate everything he had just eaten. Just as it was, that act was the last straw for one Haruno Sakura, who went on to faint right beside Tazuna.

Kakashi suddenly felt the need to lighten the mood, but restrained himself from saying "Naruto, you have some 'splaning to do!" However, Kakashi knew that he and the Hokage had made a mistake. Kakashi cursed because it would be a bad mark to turn back, however having Naruto regress like this would make this mission very dangerous. At least Kakashi suddenly felt the trepidation of encountering 

other enemy ninja fade away; all he had to worry about was the wolf in sheep's clothing standing right in front of him.

The question remained in Kakashi's mind however, would Naruto remember what it is?

**To be continued.**


End file.
